Isabella Bloodmoon
Queen Isabella Bloodmoon The Queen Of Veildonia Empire. Isabella Bloodmoon is the youngest of the royal family who happen to be vampires, daughter of Rieliah, God of Winter and Queen Eva Of Earnwold, the snow leopard. queen Eva and king Marcus was grief stricken by the fact they was unable to have another child that is when the God Came to the queen and king one of the rare times revealed himself to mortals, he took pity on the two and brought their dream to reality, he had made a deal with the couple that for one night he took control of the kings body to feel the warmth of another himself. they were blessed with twins. Lazarus and Isabella...though out of the two Isabella was the only one who gained the traits of her farther...power wise, so it had to be sealed away at a young age which is why she wears the choker. King Marcus though knowing the twins weren't his loved them as his own. Isabella has a dragon companion named nightmare that she had found as an egg in a hidden cave she stumbled across after sneaking from the castle walls. she had kept the egg hidden in a meadow near by the city, hiding it in a hole at the bottom of a large old tree and keeping it a secret for a time. overtime the large egg hatched thanks to her love and care. the egg was containing a baby black dragon which was quite a surprise to Isabella. But she was happy to she that she had helped this poor creature survive. naturally overtime the two become very close thanks to Isabella's daily visits. she was bound to the black dragon at a young age. she was only 6 yrs old when she had fallen sick to a rare disease that has killed vampires over the years and it was quite painful. the sickness left her in severe pain and immobile. Yuka, her older brother tried everything to nurse her back to health but to no avail. things were looking grim on her life...until one night young nightmare snuck into the castle appearing in her bedroom where she lay sick and dying, desperate to save his friend. he had some how initiated a bond that linked his and Isabella's lives together. it wasn't long after that she had awoken and felt as healthy as ever. She now carries the mark of their life bond on her abdomen. Thus Earning the name "The Dragon Princess" As Isabella grew she become very skilled in the fine arts of dancing, singing, hand to hand combat and flying nightmare. and with age she became very rebellious and stubborn. she loved to give her older brother Yuka grief...always getting in trouble to keep his attention. weather it be sneaking off outside the castle walls and city walls for that matter to visit nightmare or just petty things like hiding or breaking his stuff...for her twin had left after they were of mature age. Isabella had never meet either of their parents for the king had already left them and her mother had died after giving birth to her and Lazarus. she believes that one day dragons and vampires will be accepted by all and not slaughtered mercilessly... ''Relationships '' '' none right now ''Family Rieliah, God of Winter- Real Father To Isabella Marcus Bloodmoon- Emperor of Earnwold and Adoptive Father to Isabella ''' '''Eva Bloodmoon- Empress of Earnwold and Mother to Isabella(Deceased) Yuka Bloodmoon- Prince of Earnwold and eldest brother to Isabella 'Lazarus Bloodmoon-Prince of Earnwold and Eldest Twin Brother to Isabella ' 'Antonia Bloodmoon- Princess of Earnwold and Eldest Sister to Isabella 'Category:Government Category:Government Characters